One Night
by LondonGoth
Summary: Rosalie just wanted a family. After one night, will she find it?


Twilight, I don't own it. If I did, things would have been a lot different.

Song belongs to Heart. I realize we are all, in our own way copying SM's work, but please don't steal from others.

"All I wanna do is make love to you. one night of love was all we knew." -Heart

" I don't care what the doctors say anymore Royce! It's so easy for them to throw around words like, 'infertility' and ideas like adpotion, opinions on how we should move forward. But it's not their bodies that are unable to have a baby! They aren't the ones who have gone through two miscarriages! For God's sake I don't want to hear anymore from them!" I cried out in frustration.

I had been married to my high school sweetheart for nine years. Just out of college we got married. We have been trying to start a family since then. Nine years and two lost blessings later, I'm at the end of my rope. Somedays I feel like a caged animal in the way I am angry with life. Other days I feel so depressed that I have taken to hiding it from my husband that I sleep all day. It has been a rollercoaster of emotions for far too long.

I have watched as everyone around us became pregnant. Watched as they shared the news and became the family I longed for. The family I prayed for every single day, dreamed of every night. Perhaps I am too selfish to be a mother. It's true I have always been somewhat vain about my looks and my family's wealth. I will also admit thinking myself better than those around me. But now I am learning that life doesn't care about things such as money or looks when knocking you on your ass.

"Rosalie, please stop yelling. You're giving the neighbors quite the look-see into our affairs." Royce said to me with an air of boredom, while looking out our sitting room window. All it did was serve to piss me off more. How dare he think about the neighbors at a time like this!

I knew it wasn't really Royce's fault that we couldn't have a baby, that I couldn't seem to carry to term. It was the hand we had been dealt. And I was thankful that we had yet to play the blame game. But it still stung when he got like this. When he seemed to care more for appearance sake than for my own feelings.

The fact was while Royce and I were compatiable in every other way you can be with the person you choose to spend your life with, biologically speaking, we were as uncompatible as two people could be. Our bodies, while throughly enjoying one another during the process, didn't work together to bring forth a child to term. The doctors couldn't find fault within either one of us. And while that was good to hear that we were both healthy, not being able to fulfill the desire, the want and need to create life from our union was heartbreaking. It was also putting a strain on our marriage.

All I could think of was if we were both healthy, why did we have such a difficult time becoming pregnant and when I did become pregnant also have such failure carrying the baby to term?

Things had always come easily for me growing up. Both Royce and I coming from wealthy familes, old money as it were, made it so we didn't have to worry about things like rent and bills or how we would pay for college. I was able to always have anything I wanted, anytime I wanted it. Well, you can imagine growing up like that in a small town- I was the most popular girl at our high school. Captain of our cheerleading squad. Voted prom queen, voted most beautiful. I pretty much had the run of the school. Royce and I were a force in our small town. Two beautiful, rich and popular peas in a small town pod.

I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. In my mind I was the queen and Royce my king.

But here and now, I didn't find much easy anymore. I didn't feel special or adored. I felt so alone and knew I was unfulfilled. Like a faberge egg: Beautiful outside, but empty, hollow with nothing to show inside.

People that once looked up to me in highschool, I now find myself looking up to them with tear filled eyes, plastering a fake smile on my face. I gave half-hearted congratulations when they told of their growing family. I would be allowed to hold a tiny new born and while holding a new life, inside I felt like I was dead.

It makes it even harder to pretend happy when it's your own family and closest friends that you have to hide your resentment and disappointment from. Like Royce's cousin, Edward and his wife Bella welcomed a daughter, Emma this past fall. My brother Jasper and his wife Alice, just found out she is due to give birth to twin boys this coming spring. And so with each announcement of a coming birth, the depression in me swelled. And I became bitter.

So I hid away from them all and cried myself dry. Never seeing them unless a holiday or family event I couldn't get out of. My body, mind and spirit was tired, broken. My marriage, crumbling around me due to stress. I cried for all those things: My marriage, the children I couldn't bring into this world, the guilt I felt for being angry at friends and family for having what I wanted. Most of all, the failure I felt at being a woman unable to carry, and give birth to a child. My child. My very own gift.

"Rose, please don't worry on this. It will happen when its meant to. All good things in time and all that." He said to me in a voice of complete ease.

Never before had I wanted to hit someone so much as I did him in that moment. I wasn't a violent person by any means. Just goes to show how close to that mental cliff I really was.

It was easy for him to say not to worry. When a woman can't carry a child to term everyone looks to her to find out what's wrong. Never do they first point a finger at the man unless as a last resort. It seems I have been poked, stuck and looked at by every damn doctor and nurse within a hundred miles of our beautiful home. Stipped down to my bare self, not just physically, but emotionally too. I've seen specialist who treated me like I was nothing but a number. Because I was just that to them, a number. A pertentage. A file in their office to pull out, look over and put away when needed. They were all cold and uncaring. Their humanity gone long ago.

Looking at us: our home, our cars, our lives on a day to day bases you would think I had everything a woman could ever want for. It was all perfection. Every bit right down to our perfectly manicured yard, to our shiney cars and spotless, quiet home. But I didn't want perfect or spotless. I wanted a yard full of kids playing. I wanted a house where you had to climb over toys to reach the staircase. I wanted Saturday morning cartoons, Sunday night family dinners. I wanted to go into the nursery and have my baby be there cooing in her crib! Holidays spent wrapping and hiding christmas presents. Family vacations that left you needing a vacation. I wanted to be a mother. Bring on the sticky hands and runny noses. Bring on the potty training and 3 am feedings. I wanted bath and story time. I dreamed of nothing else.

"Royce, shut up! Just stop talking about things you don't understand. Stop caring more about what this damn town thinks and less about how your wife is feeling! What was supposed to be such a happy, personal experience between a couple has become juicy gossip for the town and I have become a lab rat for the doctors! Our marriage, our bed isn't a damn biology class for everyone to sit in on!"

I could feel myself shaking, about to break. Why shouldn't I lose my mind as well? I have lost my babies, my self-confidence. Any dignity I felt was long gone. I realized in that moment, looking at Royce while he was looking at me with concern and confussion, that he didn't get it. That I was losing my husband.

One of the most embarrassing of all is that our love making has become a chore for the both of us. Instead of having my husband lay hands on me out of passion and love, we now time it to when I am in "baby making mode" keeping a diary of it all! What was once a passionate marriage, full of lustful words and looks of desire, now are cold and calculated moves. No wonder we still don't have our baby after almost a decade of trying- its all too clinical and timed. Too rushed. The romance we once had in our everyday life has wilted away. The spontaneity is gone. Replaced with stress and pressure.

What do tell your child then? If you finally reach your goal of bringing forth a new life- that they were a sucsessful project? I was becoming disgusted with it all. I needed some breathing room from him, our empty home and my "perfect" life.

So I did what I always do when things got hard- I went for a drive in my only pride and joy to speak of: my lovely 1968 Dastun Fairlady. A cherry red to match my favorite pair of Jimmy Choos. Little else made me feel better these days. Tinkering with cars was a passion of mine. This little beauty was my very first project. But I would give it up in a heartbeat for something with room for car seats...

I knew Royce was very upset with me and he would no doubt be on the phone with his mother telling her of his heartache over his distraught, moody wife. Damn mama's boy! He would be looking for dinner and there would be none. But as I drove, I couldn't find it in me to care, to feel his pain because my own was so deep. The facts were I had changed from the person I was in high school and Royce hadn't. Life has a way of changing your point of view and opinions on things, even when before you had felt so sure of it all.

As the wind wipped through my long hair, I felt free. I felt my mind pull back and open. My shoulders relaxed some. This would help. Here, alone I could breath and think and just be. That is until a clap of thunder and lightning in the distance had me pulling over to raise the top on the car. Figures, rainning on my drive. I was tempted to give God the finger- a most unlady-like idea! Just as I tied down the last part of the roof, the skies opened up. Cold, hard rain begain to pound down on my shoulders as I rushed back into the driver seat. I sat there for a pause, wondering if I should just take it as a sign and return home to my husband, finish his dinner and forget this day. Something in my heart said no. Something moved me to keep driving, to find it. What 'it' was there to find? I wasn't sure but I resolved to not go home just yet.

Driving down the lonely, dark highway road, watching the headlights from my car shine on the falling water, a shadow appeared ahead. Someone was walking at a relativly slow pace condisdering it was pouring out! As I got closer, I noticed it was a man. A tall, very well built man. I thought about just passing him by, never slowing and just going on my way. But it really was pouring out and I noticed he didn't have an umbrella, no coat. Just a white t- shirt, ripped up jeans and black boots. I knew better, I really did. But something in me told me to stop the car and offer him a ride. Was it a gut instint? A pull in my heart? Had I, in my grief, lost my mind? No idea. But I pulled up along the side and reached over, opening the passager door, I offered him that ride.

"Get in" I said with as much stillness in my voice as I could. He looked down at me, smiled showing off the most beatuful dimples. Getting in the car he offered his thanks. I turned up the heater before pulling back out on to the deserted road.

We drove for a while, not talking. I didn't ask for his name, I didn't want to know. As the shadows and lights from passing cars shown across his face, I noticed how handsome he was. Handsome and rugged. Manly. Blue collar, not all designer suits and flashy like.. I wouldn't think of that right now.

The air in the car was intense. It made me nervous, but not in a bad way. I felt a warmth wash over me while sitting next to him in the small car. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see how long and toned his legs were through the wet jeans. His hands were large and so mascline. They looked rough but I wondered if they would feel soft on my body?

"Where do you need me to take you?" Breaking the silence of the car didn't sit well with me. But I had to ask. He looked over at me, for some reason it felt like he could see my reasons behind this drive. Did he see the pain in my eyes? Finally, he spoke and his voice made me want to keep him talking just to bask in it.

"Where were you headed?" He asked.

"No where. I was headed no where." I said while thinking I sounded stupid. That was until he replyed

"Want some company going nowhere?" I smiled and in turn made him smile- those dimples again. And so we kept going.

He seemed to be on his own lonely way as I was. After a while I felt him take my hand- the hand that had been resting on the console, shaking with cold and nervesness. Taking it in his much larger, warm hand felt good. It felt right. More right than any other touch had felt to me in a very long time. I knew then I was in this all the way. That I wanted, needed more time with this man. Even if it was to just sit in silence and breath. Looking at him, those clear blue eyes hidden behind jet black hair that hung in his face, I knew he felt the same way I did.

I found a hotel far from my town of Forks, Washington. Miles from home and from any familar faces I might run into. When we pulled into the parking lot of the place, I looked over to this man with wet hair sticking to his forhead, and my heart skipped a few beats. His hair was so thick and dark. His eyes really were the clearest, brightest blue I had ever seen. And in those eyes I saw such a powerful show of raw lust, need and want. This man wanted me for me. Not because it was on the calender to want me. Not because he had to. Not because he wore a piece of metal around his finger that bound him, but because he just wanted me for me.

That was when I made a choice. A choice I had never agreed with in my life. A choice I had condemned others for. I had once looked down my nose at Jessica Stanley-Newton three years ago for sleeping with Eric Yorkie when her husband, Mike was off at war. I, Rosalie Lillian King was about to cheat. Cheat on my husband. And I wanted to do it. I felt a yearning to.

I paid for the room, taking all the cash I had on me. I wasn't stupid enough to use my credit card. No, I was just stupid enough to be here with a man..who wasn't my husband. Neither one of us said anything on the ride up to our floor. But the tension was so thick and his eyes never left mine as he leaned against the lift wall. I felt them all over me, like he was touching my skin. A shiver ran down my spin as he brushed past me to hold the lift's door for me. He smelled so good like rain,cologne and man. I had an urge to be in his arms.

He waited for me just beyond the mirrored doors of the lift, in the quiet, empty hallway. His white t shirt was soaked and sticking to his extremely toned body. He turned around to walk to our room number and I couldn't help but notice his ass. This man had to be the best looking person I had ever had the pleasure of seeing. He was built like a greek god. No, better than that. Blue eyes, as I started calling him in my mind, put Adonis to shame.

-0-0-0-

Room number 1052:  
We both stood there. I knew I was acting crazy standing out in a empty hallway staring at gold numbers on a door. But out here in this hall I hadn't yet done something I could never take back. Out here in this hall I still had time to walk away. To put a stop to this. Once I step foot inside that hotel room, I knew I would be committing myself to see this through. Selfishly I just wanted to be wanted again. To not think. Just feel.

Then he ran a finger across my cheek, down my neck, past my arm causing chill bumps to break out- to my hand that held the keycard and it awoke something in me that had been buried and denied. I looked into my destined lovers eyes and felt a warmth move through me. A warmth that only comes from being truly and completely wanted by the person holding your gaze. He searched my face, my eyes. A silent question. 'Are we going in' I nodded my head slightly.

Hearing the lock give way and then the was door open, I walked under his arm as he held the door open for me. There was nothing out of the ordinary about the room itself. Looked the same as any hotel room: A large window looking out over a small courtyard behind the hotel. A desk and chair near a set of french doors leading to a small balcony. An entertainment center holding a TV, dvd player and small clock. And of course a bathroom and then the bed. A very large bed that was high off the ground with a lovely dark wood sleh bed frame.. I looked away from that.

I walked over to the french doors and looking down at the courtyard, I became mesmerized by tiny twinkle lights in the trees below. I felt him come up behind me, take my hand in his and lead me over to the bed. He spoke and his voice did things to my body I had never has the pleasure of feeling before.

'We don't have to.." He said trailing off. I knew that he meant that. He wouldn't push me. That he didn't expect anything. I realized how stupid I was for picking up a stanger at night. How lucky I was that this beautiful man who was no doubt powerful in body, seemed sweet and gentle in his spirit.

I took the hand that was holding both of mine, brought it to my lips, slowly looking to meet his gaze and kissed his knuckles. "I want to" I said with a shaky voice. Something sparked inside me. A moment of truth hitting me, I craved another man's touch. This man. He must have felt it as well because he leand in, not a hair's space between our faces. He whispered softly, touching my cheek as he did so. His eyes moving between my eyes and lips.

"All I want to do is make love to you. Please let me make you mine tonight. Say you want me to" And then he kissed me. A kiss that both saved me and condemned me. It set a blaze within my heart. Fireworks behind closed eyes- showing me colors so bright the sun would fail in comparision. But with that fire I knew it would burn everything in my life. Could I let it? Will it be a controlled fire where I knew after the flames and smoke, from the ash, will rise a better, more lush forest? or would we all burn away and be turned to dust?

Pulling back from the kiss, I spoke the words that sealed my fate: "Yes."

We slowly undressed one another. His hands roaming my body, making me feel alive and womanly. He fed the hunger that had me starving for so long. I touched him in ways I had never touched another. We seemed to fit so completely together. Where I was soft curves and full hips, he was hard lines and muscle. As he layed me back on the bed, leaving me only in my red bra and panties, his blue eyes took me in. It made me feel so very wanted. So good inside. He brought his head down to mine, his dark hair mixing with my blonde. Light and dark. Even our hands fit like a puzzle piece.

I sighed when he started kissing a trail between my lace covered breasts, down my stomach, past my belly button. Where his lips were going had me wet with anticipation, almost at tears with need. I wanted to feel him there. Needed to feel him there. I felt him kiss the inside of both thighs and then stop. I looked down, stealing myself to beg if need be, only to find a scene that had me ravenous for him. There between my open legs, his face inches from my lace covered wetness, he looked up at me, smiled showing off his dimples. I could have melted on the spot. I ran my fingers through his silky, thick wavy hair. I fought the want to just shove his face down where I wanted it. Some part of my lady-like behavior was still coherent and intact so I was able to will myself still.

He rubbed his stlightly rough cheek against my right thigh, then he lowered his eyes to my lacy boy shorts back up to my eyes. God he was sexy. He lowered his mouth to my left hip bone, never taking his eyes off mine while doing so. "May I?" He hinted while tugging on my panties with his teeth. I would have agreed to anything in that moment. Nodding fast I spoke a faint "Please". With a wicked grin, blue eyes touched me.

The first taste he took had my eyes rolling in the back of my head and my hands gripping the sheets under me. I had never had someone explore such a thing on me. I was in awe that he was doing this to me, that it caused the both of us to moan in pleasure. Could he really be loving this as much as I was? When his lips sealed around my clit, the nerves there let me know how alive I really was. I fell off the cliff into complete bliss.

I pulled on his hair letting him know I wanted him to come to me. We kissed and I tasted myself there in his mouth, on his lips. To know his talented tongue had brought me to release, now tangled with mine, gave me both chills and made me blaze with hot, wanton desire. I felt his hand run behind my back lifting me up with one arm, he quickly took off my bra, flinging it across the room. I was now left totally bare before him. He dove in and in one move had the nipple from my left breast in-between his lips. Sucking, licking and biting. I cried out in pleasure as he kept going while his other hand played with the other nipple. My long finger nails digging into his back, earning a growl from his chest.

Suddenly I was sitting in his lap. He wrapped both my legs around his waist and pressed his forehead to mine, panting with lust.

"I've never wanted another woman like I want you. You taste like sin. But you feel like heaven in my arms." He spoke into my ear.

I couldn't breath right. I felt as if I was drowning. And I welcomed it. Let me drown in this man's arms, safe and warm. I said the first thing that came to mind: "Love me. Take me now. I just want to feel you, be with you." I spoke those words from my heart. I wanted him to be mine, even if for only one night.

And he wasted no time in doing just that- taking me over and over again. He brought out this new creature in me. The good girl gave way to a new woman. She was sexy and full of fire. Loud, Passionate and free. When he gave it to me so good that my soul was on fire for him, I gave right back. He brought this woman out of me so many times. It was so easily achived with him. He was all man, gifted in everyway. We made love countless times that night. Each one better, longer, slower and more powerful than the last.

"Oh god please. Yess! There. right there. Oh. oh. Don't stop" I screamed out as the biggest orgasm of my life rocked my body. We had been making love with him on top this time. It was so late and I was sure no one on our floor was sleeping through this. I didn't care. Not now. Maybe not ever again.

"Oh fuck baby!" He said as he thrusts into me once more. His hips moved with such power. His hands and eyes and lips so gentle on me. Leaning down to kiss me, breathing against parted lips he whispered: "Don't worry sweetheart. I have no intention of stopping until I feel you cum around me. You feel so fucking good inside." And with that final powerful show of his strength, we came together.

He pulled me to him a few moments later. Kissing my forehead. Leaving me to my thoughts. Now that I wasn't in the middle of passionate bliss, I was able to reflect on what I had done here tonight- quite a few times, really. I listened to his breathing slowing down, showing he was asleep. I looked up at him then and my heart broke. He was so peaceful in his sleep. The most beautiful man I had ever met. I thought I knew passion and love. I thought I had a strong bond with Royce. But after having spent the night with this stranger, I knew I was wrong. But what was I going to do? I had cheated on my husband and enjoyed every last minute of it. I would be labled a slut if anyone was to ever find out. I couldn't blame them either.

But looking at him now, with his arm around me and our legs tangled together, the smell of him, of us all around me- I couldn't find it in my heart to feel guilt. A voice in my mind asked the question: would he? What say this man whom I has just made love with if he knew I was a married woman? That he helped me in breaking my vows? I knew the answer: Hate. He would hate me and be disgusted with me. He would be angry at me for putting him in such a position. And then our night would be mared, tainted. I couldn't allow that to happen. Call me selfish, a coward, but I wanted to remember this like it was- an amazing night full of passion. No regrets.

So I slowly got up, got dressed in the dark. Careful not to wake him. I walked over to the desk, pulled out some paper and pen, quick before I lost my nerve and I wrote him a note:

'I don't know what the protocol is for this sort of thing. Is there a book, "One night stands for dummies" out there? Tonight was well, it was the most wonderful night of my life. I may have given you shelter from the rain, but you saved me from the storm. I'm sure you won't understand that meaning- but it's true nonetheless. Thank you being good to me. Showing me that this was possible. That feelings like that aren't just the things romance novels are made of. Please just know this, you will stay in my memory, you will always be there. This one night, though all we will know, means the world to me. You brought me a night of color in an otherwise grey world. I hope you find happiness.'

By the time I finshed the note, placed it by the bed, I had tears running down my face. As I looked down at him one more time. Keeping his face in my mind for the rest of my life would have to be enough. The ache in my chest told me that was a foolish idea. It wouldn't be enough. But it had to be. I took one last look. His left arm was thrown over his eyes, his right arm curled around the pillow my head had been on. The sheets riding low on his hips giving a mouth watering view of his abs and trail of hair to his.. I needed to leave now before I ripped up the note and got back in bed with him.

The sky outside was still dark but I could already tell, looking up, pulling my coat tight around me, it was going to be another day of grey..

Three years later August 6th

"Come on Lil let's get you cleaned up!" I picked up my daughter, placing her on my hip, made my way inside the house. Not a day goes by that I don't thank God for her. She is my perfect little blessing. The road here was hard and I made many mistakes, but when I gave birth to her and they put that tiny bundle of pink in my arms, I was complete. She screamed her head off, sucking her little hands into her mouth. Letting the whole room know Lillian Grace had arrived and was hungry. She took my breath away. She cried, and so did I. I had never been happier. With her dark blues eyes and a head full of soft dark curls, little pink lips and a tiny perfect nose- everyone was in awe of my baby girl. I was the proudest mother around.

Taking Lily into her room, I changed her out of her play clothes and into a pretty yellow sundress. We only had a few minutes before the contractor would be here. I was having a treehouse built for Lily for her birthday. She would be turning three in a few weeks. She was getting so big. It was bitter sweet feeling. I love each stage she goes through- even the terrible twos. Maybe that was because of what I had gone through, my struggles to have a baby. Whatever it was, I enjoyed every single day as a mommy. Even being a single mom, was fine because it was me and Lil against the world.

(flashback)  
The morning after my night with blue eyes, Royce was waiting for me. He was hung over and smelled like a brewery. The house had looked like a tornado went through it. "Where the hell have you been, Rose?" I couldn't stand there and lie to Royce. I just couldn't. We had shared our lives for far too long to disrespect him or our marriage anymore than I had already. That morning telling my husband that our marriage was broken and I didn't know how to fix it, watching him yelling at me, call me every name in the book then he looked at me and told me about the feelings he had been having for his secratary- it was shocking.

"You're right. Our marriage is over. Maybe it's been over for a very long time, and I just didn't want to see it. But I still love you, Rose. How did we get here? This isn't us. People like us don't do these things. Divorce is so.. it's a failure!" I didn't have an answers. It had been building for such a long time. I tried to make my life flawless and look where it got me. It bothered me that he still seemed more upset about how it looked rather than what was happening.

"Maybe we got married for all the right reasons for the people we were at the time. But who we are now, it doesn't work. I love you too, Royce. I- I never meant for this to happen" I cried.

We clung to each other that morning. We had both had roles in the distruction of our marriage. We ended up trying to work it out for the next month. But when we found out I was pregnant, he asked if it was his, we knew then it was over. Ironic really- The one thing that I thought would bring us closer as a family, make us whole, ended up sealing our fate as a statistic. So we got divorced and I went it alone. We both had a gut feeling the baby wasn't Royce's. After almost ten years of trying with him, one night with a stranger and I'm pregnant- it was a hard pill for Royce to take. Then when she was born Royce came to the hospital and we quietly had a test done..

I was brought out of my memories by the door bell ringing. "Ma'ma looky!" Lily was pointing out the window to a large dark blue Dodge Ram pick up truck with the words "Cullen Construction" written across the door.

"Come on sweetpea, lets go meet the man who is building your new swing set!"

Lily was bouncing on my hip while I opened the door. And when that door opened, and I got a flash of the backside of the man on my doorstep, my heart stopped. I'd know that ass anywhere! Right there on my door step was my blue eyes. He turned at the sound of my gasp and froze as well. His voice just as deep and wonderful as I remembered it that night. Still able to send a chill through me-

"It's you" he said with a tone of shock in his voice

My mouth must have been hanging open because my sweet girl put her little hand under my chin and pushed up.

"Mommy, gran says don't keep your mouth open like a window, you might swallows bugs." She said with a frown on her little face.

Blue eyes shifted his gaze from me to her. And right then I saw the understanding flash through his eyes. When blue eyes met blue eyes. They were locked on each other. He saw it, his own eyes. Then I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I didn't want Lily to see me this way so I tried to stop.

"Hi, I'm Lily Grace Hale. I gonna be fwee years old soon! That's this many" She said holding up three tiny fingers. I didn't know if I was going to pass out so I sat Lily down. Fixing her dress while speaking to her. His eyes never left her. I think he was in shock.

"Lily? I'm going to talk to the nice man for a minute. Can you please go play with your dolls until Mommy calls you?" She nodded, her dark curls boncing and ran off toward the downstairs playroom. I stood up, prepairing myself. But one look on his handsome face and the dam broke.

"Please- please understand! I tried.. so h-hard to find you. I went back to the h-hotel and asked if you had been back or left some kind of information. They had nothing. I had no name, n-no address! I'm so so sorry." My hands covering my face, sobs shaking my body. He whispered in awe-

"She, she's.. she has my dimples, My eyes. Is.. is she. Is she.." I looked into her face as he held back doubt, fear and .. hope?

"Mine?" I nodded then and was suddenly I was in his arms.

"I looked for you every day. I even traveled that damn highway thinking maybe it was a route you took every day. Why did you leave? When I got up and you were gone- I never felt so alone. Why?" His words made me cry even more. I expected his anger right from the start, not his questions. I didn't want to tell him everything but I knew I had to come clean about everything and just hope he didn't raise his voice while Lily was in the house.

After I sat him down and told him everything, he asked me something that made me laugh until tears were running down my cheeks. "I think since you're the mother of my child, I might need to know your name now. I mean, I know that night we had that whole secret lovers thing going on but I intend to be around for a very long time, if you'll have me. And your name would be .. nice." He seemed like a little boy all of a sudden. Shy and sweet.

In keeping with my daughter's way of introducing herself I blurted it out: "Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale and I'm thirty-three years old." I held my hand out. This whole thing was insane. But when he reached out and took my hand, I knew it would be alright.

"I'm Emmett Cullen and I want to know everything about you and Lily."

So we talked. For hours we talked. I ended up cooking dinner for the three of us and then putting Lily to bed while blue eyes, he would always be my blue eyes, took a look at the back yard where Lily's treehouse was going. After she was put to bed and Emmett and I talked, I knew the road would be long and filled with surprises, but it would be right. Lily would have her father and I would have the one man who showed me that life wasn't meant to just be lived through, but enjoyed fully.

"Who would have thought we would be here now?" He asked one night while lying in bed with me. Lily was sound asleep in her room. We had become the family I always dreamed of.

"Hm. I prayed for it. But I never knew it could be like this. To have Lily was more than enough, but to have you and now this new little one on the way?" I placed my hand over his on my fast growing bump and felt the baby kick.

"Looks like little man here is going to be big and strong like his old man." I laughed at my full of shit husband while he talked to our son.

"What are you laughing at Mrs. Cullen?" He asked Smiling, showing off those dimples.

"Just happy Mr. Cullen. Completely happy." And then I kissed my blue eyes and spent the rest of the night like we did that first one: making love. Who knew one night of love would turn into a house full of children, family vacations, birthday partys, holidays and and a very used treehouse? One night of love turned into a lifetime of love and happiness.

*~The End~*

A/N I truly hope you enjoyed reading my little songfic here. I gave Rose a happy ending because I'm a firm believer in HEA! The band Heart is one of my favorites. I think they show how women can not only hold their own in the world of rock, but be sexy while doing it. If you haven't seen the video for this song, I would highly rec it! In the 80's men were always showing women in their videos rolling around in beds, cars and on poles. In Heart's video for "All I wanna do is make love to you" the woman is in controll. Also, the lead guy in the video is hawt! ;) Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave a review for blue eyes! :)


End file.
